


Stockings and Heels

by torncorpse



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, Genderfuck, Stockings, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torncorpse/pseuds/torncorpse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danni ends up undercover for HPD, and Steve can't quite wrap his head around the look she goes for. (always-a-girl!danny)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stockings and Heels

It’s not like anyone planned things. Sometimes, things just happened. Not that it made Steve feel any better about it at all. But technically, Danni was still a member of HPD, unlike Chin or Steve, even Kono wasn’t technically employed by HPD. But Danni, she was. It was the only reason Steve hadn’t punched Cage when he’d pushed to borrow Danni for a sting.

Technically, Danni could be drafted for HPD operations; she was a member of the force just like she was a member of Steve’s unit. It did not mean that Steve had to like it. At all. Because he didn’t.

But, since he couldn’t exactly refuse, Danni ended up working with HPD for three days, organising and participating in a sting operation to bring down two dirty cops and a ring of organised crime. It was Steve’s stubbornness that got the rest of 5-0 involved on the day of. They're outside some bricked up warehouse like building, probably used for storage way back whenever. Everyone is casually suiting up, vests and guns, smoke bombs in a small pile near a squad car, hidden around the back of a large shed and some tress for cover.

"Where’s Danni?" Pulling up with the waiting squad cars, sitting on the place before the bust, just waiting for the signal, Steve couldn’t see his hot headed, blond haired partner anywhere. Usually, Danni was heard before she was seen, but even then, Steve couldn’t even pick up her voice.

"She’s inside, undercover." It’s probably just as well that Chin reads Steve so well, making sure to pull him away from Cage before Steve gets over that bombshell. But his partner is in _there_ , with the so-called ‘bad guys’ with her. It’s not that Steve believes Danni can’t take care of herself, but usually Steve is there to watch her back, and other things lately, but they’ve always had each other covered.

It really is just as well that they are all looking to go in, right then, because Steve would not be patient and just wait. Not with Danni inside, not with the lack of inside communication and the fact that no one really knew what was going on in there.

Chin and Kono are side by side with Steve the whole way, and Steve doesn’t really care about HPD’s priorities, his is Danni, finding her and getting her the cover or backup she might need. The whole bust is over in a matter of minutes, the HPD nabbing their two men red handed and taking out the hinge front of the whole organisation. It’s only after everyone is clearing out that Steve finally catches sight of Danni. She sort of teeters in these ridiculously high heels, her skirt impossibly short and her blouse tighter than usual. Steve is sure there are stockings. Yes, she’s definitely wearing fucking stockings. "About time!" Danni marches over towards them, her hair a little messy and no doubt that’s pissing her off. "What the hell took HPD so long?"

She’s standing beside them when Steve notices the bruise on her jaw, the way her stockings look a little dusty. With her heels, she’s almost eye level with his nose. "What happened?" Taking her by the elbow, Steve’s mostly offering a little support, because he’s never honestly seen anyone manage heels that size without a little embarrassment, and to assure himself that yes, Danni is there and she is fine.

"They waited too long. Jones and I gave the signal two and a half hours ago." Jones was a somewhat green officer that just got his badge. He was decent enough, followed orders and the rules to the letter. But he was still shaky; he didn’t seem the kind to handle too much pressure without folding. Which annoyed Steve further. Danni’s back-up had been a nervous, easily spooked rookie. Not Kono, not Chin, not him, but some rookie from HPD. "So, we’re trying to stall, and it’s pretty much blowing our cover from the go. Jones said something, they figured it out, I got a smack in the face, which, by the way, I’d like some ice for at some point. They were pretty much ready to shoot us when you guys finally showed up."

Steve’s got the four of them heading out; let HPD clean up their own mess. Danni sort of leans into towards Steve and he places a hand on the small of her back, releasing her elbow so he’s got a better point of contact and support. "We’ll get you some ice," Steve isn’t planning on sticking around. Their gear is packed up and Steve gives the nod to head home. They don’t have paperwork, Cage will probably find them tomorrow to bitch, but at this point Steve’s not at all bothered. He’s likely to wring the mans neck for the injury to Danni under HPD’s watch. "See you guys tomorrow." Kono and Chin are out of there in a flash, Danni folding into the passenger seat of the Camaro and Steve gets them out of there.

Danni is surprisingly quiet, and when Steve glances over to check on her, she’s just staring out the window absently. His eyes are back on the road for a while, but his gaze is drawn back to her as she shifts. One of her legs is pulled up, knee bent towards the dash, heel on the floor of the car, while her other leg is stretched out as well as it can be. It pulls her skirt up and bunches it around her thighs, her stockings and suspenders practically on display. Steve can’t help but get a little hot under the collar.

From then on, keeping his attention to the road is near impossible. Danni seems completely oblivious, and it’s possible she is, it’s the heels that give her leg the lift, that make the exposure of her legs just the little bit obscene. Not that Steve is about to complain. "You missed my turn." And Steve knows that he did, he may not be paying very close attention to the road, but he knows where he’s heading. "Steve, that was my turn."

"You’re not going to your apartment."

"I’m not?"

"No," usually, they stick to just blowing off steam, but fuck if Steve doesn’t have a good head of steam to blow off right there. "You’re coming to mine." And his hand slides to her outstretched leg, stroking up the soft, near silky, fabric of the dark brown stocking, up to the top, just where her smooth skin sat. Danni just stared at Steve’s hand, her hips flexing up a little as Steve’s fingers trailed softly against the skin, teasing just a little.

"Oh, okay." And then the remainder of the drive was quiet again, except Steve doesn’t remove his hand and Danni is far more aware of her spread thighs. The apprehension is thick by the time Steve pulls up into the drive. He (was Steve) draws his hand back slowly, Danni drawing in a breath before she climbed out after Steve, following him up to the door in those heels and standing to Steve’s side.

The door is slammed shut the minute they get inside, Steve pushes Danni back against it, ducking his head just the small distance to kiss her. His hands are pulling her blouse out from her skirt before she’s even pressed against the smooth wood, but Danni’s already got her hands in Steve’s hair, mouth opening to allow his tongue to press to her own. Steve doesn’t bother with buttons, just pulling her blouse open and pushing it back off Danni’s shoulders. Steve’s hands pull her away from the door long enough to get the clothes down off her shoulders, tossing it aside. "Fucking hell, Danni," he didn’t know what to expect, but a full body suspender suit? Running his hands down to the top of her skirt, groaning against her neck just at the sight of it. "Do I even want to know where you got this?" The fact that it hugged every curve of her body and pushed her tits up just nicely.

"God, you are such a cliché," Danni mutters, pulling Steve’s shirt over his head, throwing it aside while Steve unzips her skirt to push down. The suspender suit matches her stockings, this deep shade of rich brown and feeling soft and smooth like silk. "Hold it, lemme get these shoes off."

"Leave ‘em." Steve has no idea what it is? The suit? The stockings? The heels? Well whatever it is he just wants to press her against the wall and fuck her there. Danni just shakes her head, but steps out of her skirt instead, immediately pushing Steve’s cargos down his hips and encouraging his boxers to follow. Steve’s on board with this, toeing off his boots and getting his cargos and boxers off from around his ankles while leaning in to kiss Danni again.

He’s got the condom from the pocket of his discarded cargos with a quick reach down to grab it, then he’s tugging Danni towards the couch, hand running down over her ass. "God, your legs and these shoes and, just fuck, Danni." Pulling her panties down, only pushing the body suit up slightly, Steve nudges Danni’s legs apart, spreading them around his hips as he backs her against the couch. She takes the condom from him, tearing the packet and tossing it, rolling the latex over his length and stroking just to tease. Steve leans into it, a low moan pressed to her throat as her legs lift off the floor, her butt resting on the back of the couch and knees bracketing Steve’s hips.

"You gonna fuck me now that you’ve got me here?" Steve tilts his head to nip at her throat, pushing her hands away and pressing closer between her thighs. Danni’s hands go to his shoulders, clinging tightly while her head tips back, allowing Steve the access. Her legs grip to his hips as he pushes in, a low whine escaping her throat as she arches back and Steve’s hands just pull her hips closer.

Fully pressed inside her, Steve pulls one of her knees over his arm, slowly pulling out before thrusting back in, jerking the couch slightly. Danni’s still practically dressed, Steve releasing her hip to pull at the front fastenings on the suit, her breasts spilling out as he opens it half way down her chest. Bending forward, Steve licks over her chest, catching a nipple between his teeth and nipping lightly, Danni’s hand gripping the back of his head tightly as she moaned. The pace stutters slightly, the couch rocking unsteadily, Danni flailing a little and clinging tighter, hips jerking up while Steve just keeps thrusting into her.

"Fuck, Steve, c’mon," there’s an edge to her voice, one that Steve loves hearing. Pushing both his arms under the legs, Steve lifts her off the couch, turning and walking to the wall, pressing her against it, releasing one leg to let her curl it around his hips, the heel of her shoe pressing into the back of his thigh as he resumes thrusting. Getting more depth as she falls against him, arching between the wall and his body. Steve’s mouth finds the long, smooth line of Danni’s throat, nipping and sucking against the soft skin, feeling her moans against his lips. Her hips snap to meet his thrusts and it barely takes any stimulation from his thumb against her clit as he slides his hand between them to flick against it with teasing strokes and steady pressure. "Oh, God, Steve."

Her muscles clench and spasm, body tightening and her heel really digging into Steve’s leg then, nails scratching at his shoulders while her climax rolls through her. Steve grunts against the tightening, clenching heat, thrusting inside her a few more times, pressing his mouth to her throat, lips over the pulse point as he reaches his own orgasm. Pleasure just presses through and out, leaving them nearly breathless and pressed against the wall.

Steve’s barely holding her up, leaning in towards the unmoving solid strength that is the wall and probably crushing her a little, but Danni just drops one leg to the floor, sighing softly and stroking her hands through the damp hair at Steve’s neck. After a few moments, Steve had to pull back, slowly lowering Danni’s leg to the floor and pulling out, cleaning up the condom and taking in the mess in the doorway while Danni just leaned against the wall; stockings twisted, suspender suit half open and pushed up around her hips, one of the straps holding up her stockings loose, heels still on. Debauched. Sexy. Fucking beautiful. Steve felt something in his gut stir all over again.

"C’mon." Reaching around her, Steve unclipped the last of the straps holding on her stockings, unfastening the rest of her suit and pushing it off. Danni kicked off the shoes as Steve pulled her away from where she'd been leant against the wall, leaving everything where it fell downstairs, the stockings being pushed off at the foot of the stairs and Steve twisting Danni in front of him as they stumbled towards the bedroom.

"So... you have a thing for stockings and heels?" Danni’s words are murmured against Steve’s mouth, their kiss a lazy and deep, Steve just tasting and Danni just exploring. Danni’s always been the touchy kind; she loves contact, loves kissing. And Steve? He just can’t get enough of it.

"No, just you in them." He really has no idea where it came from, even as he pulls her into the bed, under the covers and slides along her back, hands smoothing around her stomach as he leans around her.

"My jaw still hurts you know." Steve smoothes the hair away from her face, pressing soft kisses along the blossoming bruise on her jaw. "Cute, kissing it better, I better get breakfast in bed tomorrow." Steve just grins to her neck, twisting and flicking off the light before lying back along Danni’s spine.


End file.
